Beloved Night
by Illegitimi
Summary: Ayumu is awoken in the middle of the night...


Warning: dubious consent and mild bondage. All errors belong to me.

* * *

><p>"A house is never still in darkness to those that listen intently;<p>

there is a whispering in distant chambers, an unearthly hand presses the snib of a window,

the latch rises. Ghosts were created when the first man woke in the night."

J. , _The little Minister_

* * *

><p><strong>Beloved Night<strong>

**Hiraku Village**

It had been a long week, and with a feeling of great relief and deliverance Ayumu slid into her bed with a heavy sigh. School work had kept her busy eight to ten hours a day, as well as having a few rush orders for her shop to take care of. Normally she wouldn't have accepted such jobs, but they were for friends in a pinch and she knew that they never would have asked her for the favor if it wasn't important. Her days were long, and her nights felt almost non-existent, but in the end everything was taken care of and nothing left out. It was days like those that she was grateful for all the help that she could get from her students, for without them she would have certainly not been able to do all that she had to do. She wanted to take them out for a grand meal to show her appreciation, but as tired as she was she couldn't even think that far ahead.

Not only had she been inundated with work, but Ibiki had been gone for the second of possibly four weeks on an ANBU mission, and his presence had been sorely missed. There was no way that she would have had either the time or the energy for canoodling, but just the idea of maybe falling asleep next to him would have made the week just a tad more bearable. Yet he wasn't there, and not only wasn't he due back for at least another two weeks, but she doubted that she would even hear from him. As usual he had been very tight-lipped about where he was going or what he was going to do, and as usual she asked nothing from him. All she ever asked was that he be careful and that he try and come back to her in one piece. On the missions where he had to meet his team in the dead of night or the very early morning they rarely spent the night together. Ayumu always woke up as he was getting ready to leave, and Ibiki said that he always felt a certain amount of guilt over that. He also said that leaving her warm and sleep-tousled was not an easy thing, and they had proved more than a few times that barely leaving on time was a challenge when the allure of her welcoming presence was hard to ignore. He had once been late to rendezvous with his team due to a quickie and that was all it took for him to put the restriction in place. Neither were pleased about the arraignment, but they both knew that there were certain times when ANBU had to take precedence. Of course, Hiroshi asked what they were going to do if they ever moved in together, and Ibiki just mumbled that they would burn that bridge when they came to it.

Just because Ibiki would be gone for almost a month didn't mean that he would be in any way far from her thoughts. In fact, she had innocently asked Ibiki if she could have a couple of his shirts to sleep in while he was gone, and with a wry smile he had given her a look conveying his high amusement over the request . When he had moved to get her a few of his black shirts she had stopped him by saying that he could get them later, and then had proceeded to divert his attention to something more physically entertaining rather than mentally amusing. What she had _really_ been doing was putting herself in the position of getting the shirts herself, as she was too embarrassed to have him find out exactly what she planned on doing. After he left she went in to his closest, and rather than take some of his newly cleaned shirts she went in to his dirty clothes hamper and purloined some of his soiled shirts instead. She took those because his essence adhered heavily to them; by closing her eyes she could almost feel him in her arms. The many scents of the man clung profoundly to the cloth, and when she breathed in deeply she could distil the many different layers like a wine connoisseur with a fine vintage. In general Ibiki had a dark woodsy aroma that was the thickest and deepest layer to his scent. Ayumu always thought that it had to have come from years of training in and around the Village. The smell of the large trees had permeated his skin over time giving him a warm and earthy odor that mixed well with his natural scent. Taking another whiff she smelled Ibiki the man; his skin had a unique smell that was like no others. It even had traces of her own scent as she was sure that some of her had literally rubbed off and on to him, and in doing so adding to his own natural aroma. Weaving in between the dominant scents, and though not as prevalent or as obvious, was a third that was hard to miss once you knew what you were smelling for. It was a dark but metallic smell, and could only have come from his job as a Nin. Mixed in with the tang of his sweat was the smell of leather, cold earth, and metal: all the things that she associated with ANBU. The scent of metal came from his weapons, and the smell of leather and cold earth she thought must come from whatever he did over at ANBU Head Quarters. His years working deep inside the most mysterious building in the Village had not only become a part of his soul, but his body as well. They were something that could not be washed off, and were as permanent as the scent he was born with. Wrapped all together they gave off an aroma that was hard for her to deny. However, as close a couple as they were she still felt a small amount of hesitation in asking him for the used shirts. Not that she thought that he would be either repelled or surprised by the request. She doubted that very little could stun or amaze him, but rather she hesitated only out of some strange sense of shyness that she still had. With those thoughts she burrowed deep into her bed, and by pulling the covers over her head engulfed herself in Ibiki's scent. The comforting smell of her absent lover quickly lured her into a somnolence that quickly gave way to deep slumber.

The deepest and strongest of Man's primitive urges was the need for survival. It was a part of the subconscious that enabled mankind to make it through the darkest and most frightening of nights as they lay huddles together for warmth and protection. Some deep part of the brain never slept, and while the body was restoring itself for the next day's battle of survival something stayed awake all night and in-tune with it's surroundings. Somehow the mind kept some form of alertness and awareness, and though it wasn't fully aware there was something that when triggered allowed the mind to start to become cognizant of possible danger or intrusion. This 'sixth sense' allowed a person to have a possible advantage over something or someone intent on harm or mayhem. However, since man's evolution and subsequent dominion over their environment this ancient awareness receded further and further into the shadows for most people. Feeling safe in one's environment, and especially in their personal area such as their home, dulled that sense as it wasn't needed too much anymore for survival. Secure homes, personal weapons, or extreme physical training allowed Man to sleep much sounder in their beds. But still, some part of that prehistoric sense still flickered with awareness deep in the recess of the mind. That small, burning ember could jostle awake even the most domesticated of brains.

While drifting upward into consciousness Ayumu slowly, yet with intent, pulled the covers over her head, and not for any sense of physical warm or comfort. That ancient and childish part of the mind that ruled a goodly portion of common sense declared that if one could not see a possible intruder then they themselves could not be seen as well. It worked for only a brief moment or two until something sparked a need greater than concealment: action of a less passive nature. Ayumu haltingly pulled back the covers. She first tried to hear any sounds that might have caused her to come back to consciousness. The room was dark and there was very little light coming in from the outside, so her eyes were of little to no use to her. Hearing nothing she stuck her head out a bit more in order to try and see or hear more. Lying on her side caused her field of vision to be limited, so she simultaneously turned and cautiously emerged from her hiding spot under her blankets. What she saw caused her breath to stop in her lungs and her heart to speed up double-time.

Standing at the end of her bed was an imposing figure dressed in black fatigues and white armor. He stood motionless and silent. His entire head was sheathed in black and his face was covered with a vivid yet stark white and red mask. She thought that maybe she saw what little light there was reflected in his eyes, but with her heavy breathing and her heart almost coming out her mouth she had a hard time focusing on them. Dangerous looking weapons were strapped to his back, around both thighs, and attached to his belt. His legs were braced apart and his gloved hands stood loosely at his sides but the fingers were slightly bowed as if ready to react at a second's notice.

Neither said a word. For minutes they did nothing but watch each other silently; one indecisive and the other expectant. Her eyes widened when she heard a definite growl come from behind his mask. Suddenly movement exploded from them both. Ayumu threw the covers back and made to roll out of the bed while the intruder lunged forward, and stopping her momentum with his larger bulk and easily maneuvered her back on to the bed and on her stomach. Both her wrists were caught in one hand while the other covered her mouth. Though his weight was not entirely pinning her down enough of it was balanced on her in order to keep her pinned and helpless beneath him. Ayumu could feel him work his legs between her own as the weapons on his outer thighs rubbed up against her naked inner thighs. The cold metal of the armor's chest plate caused her to shiver in response. She even thought she felt one of the weapons at his waist biting into her lower back.

"I am taking my hand away, but if you scream I _will_ gag you," came a gravely but muffled voice by her ear. "Nod once if you understand me."

Ayumu nodded once sharply.

Slowly the figure removed his hand, but as Ayumu turned her head to look back a large hand gently but firmly kept her head facing forward.

"No, no looking. You can either keep your eyes closed or you can be blind-folded... Lady's choice," the voice whispered.

Ayumu's body shook, and she found that she was unable to speak due to her brain having too much to process all at once. All she could do was tremble and try to hold her position.

"Since you seem to be in a predicament let me make the choices for you," her captor said as he quickly and efficiently grabbed one of her brightly colored silk scarves by her night table, and tied her wrists together. Taking another scarf she soon found her eyes covered as well.

"I will let you be free-moving for now, but give me problems and I will tie you to the bed. Are we clear?"

Ayumu held her position and nodded. She felt her captor slide off of her and hold a position behind her, but still between her out-stretched legs. The next shiver that went through her had nothing to do with either her fear or the feeling of cold metal against her. She knew_ exactly _the picture that she made with her bound hands over her head, wild curls in disarray, her legs spread-eagle, and her night shirt gathered up under her breasts. The picture that she represented was enough to cause such a low growl from her intruder that she not only heard it but she swore that she could feel the heavy vibrations move up through the bed. Suddenly she felt the weight on the bed re-distribute as the man behind her slowly moved forward so that he was now suspended over her back and balanced on one hand. The other hand lay opened-palmed against one butt cheek. It didn't move from its position, but it did cup and even squeeze the flesh beneath it.

"_Nice_..." the voice growled by her ear. "Very, _very_, nice...I have always loved those dimples over a fine piece of ass," he said with a dark chuckle as he traced the slight indentations over each buttock.

Ayumu could do nothing but hold her trembling position.

The gloved hand slowly moved from its place on her butt cheek to become two fingers that traced the outline of her panties. Very slowly they moved against the outline of the skimpy material; the fingers went from moving against the waist to dipping down to the edges around the leg opening. As the fingers moved around the thigh and gained closer access to where the thigh met the crotch Ayumu's body tensed. She was unable to close her legs, so the wandering fingers did not hesitate in their path. When they found their mark they drifted ever so slowly and gently around the quickly moistening area. Ayumu gritted her teeth and held back the groan for all that she was worth.

"No need to hold back or even try and pretend, gorgeous. Just let it out. Let me _hear_ what I _know _that you are feeling."

In a sudden rush of pride Ayumu put a snarl on her lips and boldly flashed a white canine. "I don't think so," she said with no small amount of impertinence. "A man who sneaks about in the night and who can only use fear and intimidation on a helpless woman doesn't deserve something as precious as _my_ shows of pleasure..."

The figure behind her stilled for a brief second, but then he slowly leaned back away from her. She could feel his weight shifting so that he was now braced on his knees and fully contemplating her from behind. As the silence painfully drew on Ayumu felt that her sally of slight resistance wasn't that well thought out. She could almost _feel_ the man's amusement and astonishment, but worse, she felt something much darker being projected from him.

"So," he said finally, " the kitten has claws? And she dares show a bit of fang? _To me_? To a man who so quickly and easily breached her inner sanctum? Well, now that _is _cause for some sort of reward, don't you think?"

Ayumu ever so slightly moved forward, and as she did she tried to shift her weight as unobtrusively as possible, and in doing so she became slightly more steadier on her front hands and knees. The brief weight shift allowed her to just ever so slightly feel like she had more control of her very precarious position.

"Besides, if sneaking in here was such a detestation to you I wouldn't think that you would be so wet, now would you," he asked with a smirk in his voice.

A large hand suddenly made contact with her lower back and slowly but steadily moved its way up her back until it could grab a large handful of hair. With a goodly amount of wild curls in his grasp the man pulled her head back until her throat was exposed. With his other arm he put it around her waist and cinched her in tight against him so that once again she was feeling his cold armor against her body.

"Challenge accepted, beautiful. I plan on not only drawing out scream after scream of pleasure, but I will make sure you _beg_ for each and every one..."

A long and deep shudder ran through Ayumu at not only his words, but at the strong teeth that nipped at her unprotected throat right before firm lips closed over them and sucked hard. A hot tongue swirled slowly underneath. Gritting her teeth and breathing in a large amount of air through her nose she refused to utter a sound. She was especially proud of herself when those lips and teeth let go in order to travel sensuously down her back nipping and sucking at sudden intervals. She might have been able to hold strong with the wandering mouth if the hands hadn't also been in on the play, but their additional stimulus was enough to stretch her resolve of keeping her mouth shut. Large and rough palms aided by thick, strong fingers danced around the path of the migrating mouth. When shivers or raised goose-flesh were the response to a particularly sensitive area the man kept at it until he did garner a response that he was satisfied with. Nothing came out her open mouth, but a high pitched squeal still made its way from deep within her throat, and full body shivers were hard to keep tempered.

With a gentle kiss on her fanny the man pulled back to look at his handiwork. Before him was such an exquisite piece of work that it almost took his breath away: a curly and curvaceous beauty whose hands were tied and her eyes were blinded by brightly colored silk, and whose body was just now starting to show a slight sheen of sweat. A cruel smile graced his lips, and he felt that it was a pity that she couldn't see it as he knew that it would have certainly added to her pleasure.

In a fast move he grabbed her hips and flipped her over on to her back. He contemplated for a moment on how mobile or immobile he would allow her to be, and he quickly decided that having just her hands tied to the bed posts would be more than sufficient. Taking another silk scarf he looped it between her tied wrists and secured her arms above her head. Her plush lips opened with a breathy 'o' of exclamation as she realized her newest predicament. It wasn't the fact that now she was splayed open while on her back that gave her cause for concern, rather the distinct sound that was heard through the still bedroom: a long, drawn-out , metallic 'snick' that heralded the arrival of a naked blade. Quickly and efficiently her shirt was cut off of her in three swift moves. Both her and her captor would have liked to believe that being exposed to the cool air caused her nipples to pebble, but they both knew that would have been a lie, as they were already hard and small even before the removal of the knit shirt. Her skin rose in vivid goose-bumps as the cold blade was placed lightly against her inner thigh. It traveled slowly up to the vee of her legs where the flat of the blade grazed her mound. With a gentle whisper it swiftly cut her panties on both sides, and the man then slowly peeled them down until she truly was exposed once and for all. Instinctively she tried to close her thighs, but her action was thwarted as the man grabbed both her thighs with his large hands and gently but firmly kept them open. Moving himself more securely between her thighs he once again just silently stared at the masterpiece that she was. He decided that it truly was a shame that he was the only one to be able to have visual pleasure, and as such he removed her silken blinders and almost tenderly moved her hair away from her face.

With her eyes uncovered and the intruder now as close as possible Ayumu was able to really see the man before her. She looked up at her captor and was once again astonished at what she saw. The man was large to begin with, but he was made even more imposing by the added heavy battle gear that he wore. His shoulders were broad, and his hips though narrow were still strong enough to carry the weapons that were strapped around it. His thighs and arms were solid, and his hands massive. The black of his fatigues was like pitch, and the white of the armor was the color of frost. His head and face were obscured by a black knit head covering that went over his entire head and neck, but it was the graphically primal red and white mask that he wore that really drew her eyes and attention. The red mask was full of vivid and bold swirls around the eyes, and the mouth was a scarlet slash that appeared as if blood was freely flowing from the orifice. Try as hard as could she still could not see any eyes behind the holes.

Just as she was about to say something the man moved down so that instead of his hands holding her open it was his large shoulders instead. A gloved hand tilted the mask up so that it was balanced on his forehead, and then it pulled the mask up just enough so that only his mouth was visible, but still not enough for her to get a good look at it.

Ayumu's eyes widened when she realized what he intended to do.

"I believe that you owe me some screams," he said with a chuckle against her tender and moist flesh. And then, with no further words he began to feast on her.

Ayumu immediately trembled and squealed. She couldn't help it. When he took two fingers and ran his tongue from one end to the other she jerked and twisted in his grasp. His mouth was hot and his tongue was firm, and she felt as if he was coating her with some sort of divine and fiery aphrodisiac. Her body bowed tightly in pleasure, and her toes were starting to curl from the over-load of pleasure. In the back of her mind she was mortified at such an immediate and violent response. It almost felt like some form of an abomination or betrayal. _This _type of response was something that belonged only to Ibiki. _He_ was the only one who was privileged to see her in such a state. And as of now she thought that he was the only one to even be able to bring her to such a state...Who _was_ this man? But more importantly why was she taking such pleasure in him?

In a halfhearted attempt to regain some control Ayumu shifted her pelvis away in the hopes of dislodging the man's mouth from her center. A sharp, unexpected, but only mildly harsh smack to her pussy lips brought her quickly back to heel. The outrage of the action caused her to still for a second as the heat from the string reverberated through her, but just as she was about to make a sharp retort the sting turned into a bloom of pleasurable heat. Another low moan slide effortlessly from her lips.

Briefly lifting his head the man stopped his ministrations to look at his handiwork. The individual pieces of the puzzle were as beautiful as the whole. Her flesh was red and engorged, and both from his oral administrations as well as from the smack that he had given her with his hand. Gazing up her stomach to her soft breasts he could see a disarray of curls framing an outraged yet flushed face.

"You bastard..." she said in a low growl. "_That hurt_...!"

"I know it did, it was supposed to. And I don't think that it hurt all that much. It was merely supposed to get your attention, rather than met out any kind of serious punishment. Besides, I think that you enjoyed it much more than you want to admit."

Guilty amber eyes looked briefly off to the side before looking back down to the intruder between her thighs.

The man lovingly stroked a thigh, and even placed a gentle kiss upon it. "It is alright for you to enjoy this, you know. No harm in finding pleasure in the flesh. We are creatures of flesh and blood, and heir to all the many wonders that go with it. A creature as beautiful as you was made for such entertainments. You should revel in your abilities as much as I should pay homage to them."

"No," she said in a whisper. "Ibiki-"

"Ah yes, your lover: Morino Ibiki. A crafty bastard for sure, and one who certainly knows _your_ worth, and in every aspect. He has certainly spent plenty of time warning every swinging dick away from you. He has pretty much pissed all over the village in the hopes of sending the word out that you belong to him. Yes, I am without a doubt sure that the _Tokubetsu Jonin_ is fully appreciative of what he has in his clutches," the man said softly. "The man is a sadistic asshole, but never has anyone been able to also say that he was stupid in not knowing what he had in his hands. No, I am sure that he guards this hidden gem like a rabid dire wolf..."

"Ibiki is_ not_ sadistic," Ayumu snapped.

"But he_ is _an asshole, is that what you are saying?" The man chuckled when Ayumu didn't answer fast enough.

"I didn't say or imply that! In fact, if anyone is a sadistic asshole it is you, you..._sadistic asshole_," she snarled.

A rumble went through the man's chest, and Ayumu felt it as he slid up so that his own pelvis was propped between hers. A sharp intake of breath through her nose was all the satisfaction that she gave him as she came in full contact with his heavy and hard length. In order to offer up some form of resistance she placed her bound hands against his wide chest in the hopes of stopping him some how.

"He was also a fool to leave something so luscious here all by herself; unprotected and vulnerable...Easy pickings for a predator like myself."

Ayumu was thinking the same thing, but she would eat her own tongue before she ever uttered a word aloud that would even come close to sounding like she agreed with him. However, her loyalty to her lover would not allow her to remain silent.

"Ibiki _knows_-"

"Morino doesn't know shit." A large hand cupped her jaw and quickly silenced her. "I know what you are going to say, sweetheart, but hold your tongue. If he did have someone watching over you they are doing a piss-poor job of it, wouldn't you say? Just consider the picture that the two of us make together: you bare as the day you were born and me snuggled tight against that pretty pussy of yours. I bet if I was to turn on a light I would even see the front of my pants soaked, and not because I couldn't control myself," he said meaningfully.

"Pig," Ayumu growled. The man nodded and settled in even tighter than before, if that was possible.

"And if he didn't leave someone to guard you then that just proves my point. So, either way he has poor judgment _and_ is an arrogant dumb ass," the man finished dryly. "You don't think that you could have found someone better? Konoha certainly has plenty of Nin to choose from, if that was your goal."

Not even thinking Ayumu slammed her head forward and into the masked man's forehead. He seemed to have been nothing more than inconvenienced by it, but Ayumu thought that she saw stars dancing in front of her vision.

"Oh, that might leave a goose egg," she mumbled.

The man rumbled and leaned up enough to take her bound hands and tie them to one of the bars on the head board. Flipping her over roughly he maneuvered her around so that her weight was on her forearms and her knees.

"My patience is at an end, kitten. That wasn't the smartest thing that you have ever done..."

"Wait!" Ayumu cried out. "You _don't_ want to do this-"

"No, I think that _I do_...and I think that we have both waited long enough," he said as he practically ripped open the front of his pants. "_I want my screams_..."

"Ibiki-!"

A strong hand came down hard on her right butt cheek, and caused Ayumu to freeze for a split second as her brain waited for the pain to register fully. When it did she almost exploded in the man's grasp. She bucked violently backwards and forward, and cursing him the entire time.

"That_ hurt_, you rotten, sneaky, bastard! _That freaking hurt_! Don't you ever-"

And mid sentence the man slapped her other side just as hard. He even paused briefly to admire his handiwork: two red hand prints on two beautifully round and succulent ass cheeks. That second smack just caused his hostage to become even more enraged(if that was possible), but for him the sight of such pureness just cause him to get even harder.

"If I had my way I would tie you over a padded horse and _really_ give the time and credit that these luscious mounds deserve," her captor said in a low growl in her ear. A full body shiver ran through her, and at this point she knew that it was more from anticipation rather than any fear she might still have. That realization stunned her and startled her much more than the fact that a masked and heavily armed man had her pinned naked beneath him.

Just as she was about to do something (and what, she had no clue, but something just _had_ to be done) he slipped his full length inside her. He was hot, heavy, and fully engorged. Both captor and captive groaned and quivered against one another. It was an automatic response that neither could deny or control. The man looped an arm around her middle and pressed her firmly against his front. His other arm was placed like an unmovable column by her head. Very gently he moved her thigh open even more so that they were both braced wide open.

"Admit it, my little wildcat, that this is what you were dreaming about before I woke you from you slumber tonight," the man said in a deep but almost breathless whisper.

Slowly dropping her head to the bed almost as if admitting defeat Ayumu groaned. "_Yes_," she said quietly.

"_Yes_," the man replied almost reverently.

And then he started to move. Slow and heavy at first, almost as if he wanted to savor what he could while he still had control. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he would have little to no control over his body. At some point soon he would become a mindless fucking creature whose only goal was to reach completion. Her moans and cries would only spur him on, and he knew that once she peaked and her body held him tight like a vice he would be a lost cause. So while he still could fully appreciate the gift beneath him he wanted to savor every bit of her.

Ayumu didn't bother to hide her pleasure any longer. Even if she had wanted to she couldn't. The man knew how to play her body so well. The strokes that he used were pure perfection; the depth, glide, and force were _exactly_ what her body was screaming for. It had been weeks after all...Not only did he know how to manipulate her physically, but mentally as well. His voice was dark and deep, and he pushed her boundaries with his words. He spoke of things that had never been said to her, and even in whispers. He spoke of pleasure bordering on pain, and pain becoming pleasure. He told her that she pleased him, and then told her how she could please him even more by letting him take her to dark and forbidden places to do unthinkable things to her. Things that she had never known existed but might be willing to try... If only Ibiki would-

"Stopping thinking so hard and just feel," he said with a pinch to her clit. "I want you here with me, and not _him_..."

Ayumu fell face forward into her pillow and screamed. She screamed long and lustily. The action caused her whole body to tense and the man hissed at the unexpected contact as her body clamped down on him.

"_What the fuck_," he said harshly as he tried to back out and found that he almost couldn't due to her body suddenly spasming over his. The pain was so beautiful that he almost came then and there, but he pulled back enough so that he could grab her firmly around her waist with both hands. He rode out her bodies quivering by taking deep and fortifying breathes. He would breathe in large breathes of air through his widened nostrils and then push them slowly out his mouth in an effort to calm his racing blood and impatient body. He almost had a handle on it but as he breathed in to calm his nerves he also got in a large whiff of _them_. As he breathed out he could _taste _them. The musky smell from their efforts was like a rare and expensive liquor on his palate. He knew himself to be a gourmet when it came to such things, but the tantalizing after-taste that they exuded made him want to become a gourmand; he would happily become a glutton because of her.

"Gods, your screams almost unman me," he said with admiration. " No woman has _ever _made me feel like this. No one... It boggles my mind thinking about what I could really do with you if I had the time and the proper accoutrements," the man said with a lust-filled purr. "How _beautiful_ you would be bound in my silken ropes and just waiting for me to do with you as I pleased. You would be a work of art," he groaned out.

"Please," Ayumu said in a breathy voice as she tried to right herself. The orgasm had hit her like the proverbial ton of bricks, and her mind was hazy from all the pleasure. She was so discombobulated that she needed him to continue or finish so that she could gain some peace and find her bearings.

Without having to say more he knew what to do. He knew what she wanted, but more importantly he knew what she needed. She was at the precipice and exhausted, but she needed him to take her over the abyss and into the deep, black void of serenity that awaited them both. He gritted his teeth and began to move in her as if both their lives depended on it. He tunneled into her mercilessly and made sure to hit every spot that caused her the most pleasure.

Where she had braced herself at the beginning now she was almost boneless as she could do nothing but ride out the extreme delectation that he was giving her. Her body became inundated with wave after wave of the purest pleasure. Her voice became scratchy and hoarse from her cries. Just as she thought that she couldn't take one more slide in to her from the man behind her she felt him tense and shake as he held himself stiff and deep inside her. A loud and long groan accompanied the hot ejaculation within her. He caught himself at the last second from crushing her with his weight by falling on a weak and trembling arm. The man carefully moved them both so that they lay on their sides but still connected. He moved an arm to gather her in closer, but his chest armor only allowed them so much comfort, if any.

"Damn this shit," the man grumbled as he awkwardly disengaged himself from his upper body armor plates. With much pulling, tugging, and swearing he finally got the cumbersome piece off and collapsed next to his prize. He also tossed off his mask and the head covering with relief, as they were both almost stifling to be in together. He took in a large gulp of air and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"That must take some talent to be able to remove gear like that and still remain inside a girl," Ayumu said with a huge yawn and a sleepy smile.

The man shrugged and chuckled. "That is nothing when you are a Konoha Nin, let alone a member of ANBU..."

Ayumu carefully turned over enough so that she could see her now unmasked lover and yet still keep their intimate connection intact. She looked at the face and couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure masculine self-satisfaction on his face. She shook her head at his arrogance, but had to concede that it was well-deserved.

"Ibiki, you are too twisted for words sometimes, did you know that?"

Ibiki hummed and moved her back to her side so he could snuggle closely and bury his face deep in her hair and neck. "I might be bent, but it's _your_ kind of bent, so what does it really matter?"

Ayumu giggled, and raising her hand that was being held by his kissed the back of it. Nuzzling the arm that came around to pillow her head she started to drift off to sleep, but was suddenly jerked awake by a thought.

"Ibiki? Those things that you said to me, about the ropes and taking me somewhere to uses things on me...did you really mean them?"

Ibiki was silent for a moment, and then he sat up and leaned over her so that he could look her in the face. "Do you want me to?" he asked seriously.

Ayumu looked at him square in the eyes and nodded. "Yes, I think that I would like to maybe try it at least once...but only with you and no one else around. I know that Hiroshi has done all kinds of things, and that he in particular likes to have an audience. I don't know if I could handle that..."

"I don't know if I would want to share you," he said truthfully. "As much as I would like bragging rights I would rather it be something between the two of us. I wouldn't want to bring in a third party of any kind."

Ayumu sighed gratefully and snuggled back down into her lover. "I trust you to know what would be best for me, for us...so I wouldn't balk too much I don't think," Ayumu said quietly.

Ibiki rubbed her hip gently. "Don't think too much about it now, baby. When I get back from this mission we can go over soft and hard boundaries, and start to lay down the ground work for what we both need and expect. Don't worry, I will take care of you," he said affectionately. "Thinking about what I will have waiting for me when I get back to Konoha will get me through this bitch of a mission..."

"Hey, that's right...how in heck did you sneak off for sex with me if you are supposed to be on some secret mission? Aren't you going to get in to trouble? What kind of Nin-operations are my tax dollars going to," she asked archly. "Do all you shinobi run off for sex when stuck out in the field for too long leaving others to pick up the slack?"

Ibiki chuckled and winked. "Baby. Most of the time we just jerk off...but sometimes that is where fellow Nin might come in handy, if you know what I mean," he said with an evil grin.

"You better be taking care of business on your own and not looking for any extra help, if you know what I mean," Ayumu said tightening her muscles around Ibiki's still buried length. A satisfied smile made its way to her face as she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"_Woman_, that _pinches_ you know...careful, it's the only one I got and if you break it off we both lose..."

Ayumu let go satisfied that her point had been made to her satisfaction. She started to drift into much needed sleep, but not before she made sure to give her lover one last message.

"I love you, Ibiki."

"I love you too, baby," he said kissing her behind her ear. "Go to sleep, and look for me in another week or so. I'll be gone by the time you wake up," he said regretfully.

Ayumu nodded and tried to stay awake as long as possible, but her exertions had taken their toll on her body. Faster than she could stop it her body fell in to a gentle but deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere deep in the Konoha Forest<strong>

Ibiki stumbled back in to camp looking slightly worse for wear. He had no injuries that could be seen nor did he show signs of having been in any sort of altercation. He was intact but fatigue clung heavily to him. He passed curious faces without giving them even a glance, let alone any sort of greeting. He had literally run for hours to get back by dawn, and now that he was back at base camp all he wanted was to get a few hours of sleep before having to interrogate the subject that was being brought in later this morning.

"I don't want to be bothered for at least two hours," Ibiki snapped out as he made his way to his bivouac. He knew that his team would see to his privacy so he didn't bother to stop and see their reaction.

"I wonder what the Hokage would say if she knew that her Chief Interrogator had abandoned a mission to get a piece of ass," a lazy voice said from the shadow of the trees.

"Go fuck yourself, Hatake," Ibiki said with a cruel smile. "You are just jealous, and for many reasons. You want to tattle to the Hokage, be my guest. That would just prove what a _bitch_ you were in the first place..."

A dark eye and white hair winked briefly in the shadow of the trees. "Gloat all you want for now, but it still isn't over, Morino," he said quietly before turning and walking away. "I know how to bide my time."

Ibiki squinted his eyes in contemplation before turning to go in to his tent. "We'll see, Hatake, we'll see," he said and started to take off his gear to get some much needed rest.


End file.
